GRUP CHAT GAOL
by BTSSemuaHalal
Summary: Serunya kehidupan remaja, telat masuk sekolah, bolos, cinta monyet, perjuangan mengejar cinta, dan semua kisah seru lainnya di geng BTS, karena punya grup chat adalah kebutuhan pokok masa kini. Rating T suka-suka


**GRUP CHAT GAOL**

 **BTS Fanficton**

 **Cast : All BTS member dan bintang tamu laen**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning: Typo, humor berantakan, BL, pairing keluar jalur**

 **BAB SATU**

 **PERJUANGAN JIMIN**

 **Jimin : chim_sayang_MSG**

 **Namjoon : Kumamoniemonie**

 **Suga : Min_Yoongi**

 **Hoseok : Mataharibersinar**

 **Jin : JinCess92**

 **Jungkook : Kookie_No1**

 **Taehyung : Nama berubah suka-suka hati**

Karena Grup chat sudah menjadi sebuah kewajiban, sebagai teman sekolah yang rukun dan tidak pernah bertengkar, selalu bersama dalam suka tapi tidak dalam duka. Ketujuh pemuda yang katanya ganteng membentuk sebuah grup chat, atas usulan tak begitu jenius dan minim inovasi dari Kim Namjoon.

Ketua kelas yang kabarnya jenius tapi hobi telat, bolos, dan kadang tawur kalo lagi kepengen. Kabar Badak, Kim Namjoon jadi ketua kelas karena siswa satu kelas milih aman, ntar Namjoon ngamuk kalo dia engga kepilih. Sepertinya, Namjoon punya bibit diktator jangan dipilih jadi ketua RT.

 _ **Grup Chat Gaol**_

 _ **Tujuh anggota**_

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Telat lagi bah…

 **Tobat_TelatTae** : Napa namu lu MSG? Demen nyemil Vitsin?

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Engga lah, MSG is Min Suga alias Min Yoongi

 **Tobat_TelatTae** : Eh ngomog-ngoong Tae engga telat

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Diem Lu Cebong! Belagu banget tu nama

 **Tobat_TelatTae** : Ini wujud syukur, dapet hukuman apa Chim?

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Biasalah gosok toilet

 **Tobat_TelatTae** : Oh makanya jangan telat

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Belagu Lu baru sekali engga telat udah sombong!

 **Kookie_No1** : Telat, badmood

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Telat juga Kookie?!

 **Kookie_No1** : Iya, gara-gara Namjoon hyung pake boker! Bangke!

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Sabar ya Kook, nasib tetanggan ama Namjoon

 **Kookie_No1** : Ya, Kookie mau bawa sepeda sendiri tapi sama Mama

engga boleh

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Sabar ya Kook

 **Kookie_No1 :** Ya

 **chim_sayang_MSG :** Irit banget jawabnya

 **Tobat_TelatTae** : Sabar ya Kookie

 **Kookie_No1** : Iya, Tae hyung, Kookie sabar kok hukuman cuman bediri

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Giliran Taehyung ramah banget, ndak Like aku tuh…

 **Kookie_No1** : Bodo

 **Tobat_TelatTae** : Kookie dihukum bediri di mana?

 **Kookie_No1** : Lapangan tadi, Tae hyung bentar ya gurunya masuk

 **Tobat_TelatTae** : Oke, semangat Jungkook!

 **Kookie_No1** : Terimakasih Tae hyung

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Semangat Kookie….

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Njir engga dianggep

 **Tobat_TelatTae** : Cimol!

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Apaan Lu Kecebong Parit?

 **Tobat_TelatTae** : Ganti! Nama Lu bikin sepet

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Suka-suka aku doooonggg….

 **Tobat_TelatTae** : Ganti, engga cocok ama Lu

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Nama adalah doa

 **Tobat_TelatTae** : Lu mau berdoa nyampe air laut berubah manis Yoongi

hyung kagak bakal notice

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Yang penting optimis

 **Tobat_TelatTae** : Heleh…, Lu coba aja mancing di gurun pasir

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Mana bisa Ogeb! Kecebong kurang piknik Lu!

 **Tobat_TelatTae** : Yang penting optimis

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Bangke Lu Tae

Taehyung menatap layar ponselnya terpaku, menunggu balesan dari sohib-sohib karib yang kadang nyebelin, kadang pengen nyembelih tapi rindu juga. Baru tiga ekor yang nongol di grup chat, termasuk dirinya. Sisanya entah kemana. Taehyung lagi di perpustakaan, engga penting banget setelah dia selesai paling awal di ujian Fisika. Perpustakaan sepi, mayan buat ngadem, jangan mikir Taehyung ke sini buat baca buku diktat. Itu hanya mitos.

"Hahaha, Jimin, Jimin engga bales. Pasti lagi baper. Liat kenyataan, resiko sendiri pake demen sama Min Yoongi. Sakit ati kan tiap hari."

Drrrtttt…

Ngantuk Taehyung langsung kabur begitu ponselnya bergetar. Dengan kecepatan bombastis, berharap yang masuk di grup chat….

 _ **Grup Chat Gaol**_

 _ **Tujuh anggota**_

 **JinCess92 :** Siang, pada sepi gua nongol

 **Tobat_TelatTae** :Oh Halo Jin hyung

 **Tobat_TelatTae** mengubah nama **Harapan_Kosong**

 **JinCess92 :** Napa Lu Tae? Galo? Sini cerita ke _Hyung_

 **Harapan_Kosong** : Engga kok _Hyung_ , engga galo

Taehyung nyengir sambil ngliat layar ponsel, engga mungkin dia langsung ngomong kalo lagi pengen ngobrol ama Yoongi. Bisa terancem kesejahteraan perut dan kantong. Maklum, Seokjin hobi bagi-bagi bekal makanan, mayan buat hemat, uang ditabung terus beli komik.

 _ **Grup Chat Gaol**_

 _ **Tujuh anggota**_

 **JinCess92 :** Engga galo, tapi nama Lu ganti gitu?

 **Harapan_Kosong** : Ah ini biar ganti suasana aja _Hyung_

 **JinCess92 :** Dimana sekarang?

 **Harapan_Kosong** : Perpustakaan

 **JinCess92 :** Oh, aku kesitu ya, udah selesai juga ujianku

 **Harapan_Kosong** : Ok Seokjin hyung, eh kesini sama siapa?

 **JinCess92 :** Hoseok

"Kuda Pacuan ngapain ikut…," dumel Taehyung sambil telungkup di atas meja. Udah hilang semangat bayangin Seokjin sama Hoseok yang bakal nongol.

Tak lama Seokjin sama Hoseok dateng. Seokjin senyum ramah ke Taehyung sementara Hoseok udah senyum lebar aja, dia emang dermawan soal senyum. Padahal udah berkali-kali Taehyung bilang dia engga butuh sedekah senyum. Mending di kasih permen sebiji daripada senyum, moto seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Halo Broooo!"

"Perpustakaan." Seokjin nglirik Hoseok tajem, tapi dasar Hoseoknya engga peka dia santai-santai aja dipelototin ama Seokjin.

Hoseok langsung parkir di depan Taehyung, pasang cengiran murahan lagi. Taehyung cuman kasih tatapan kosong. Hoseok senyum lagi, Taehyung natap kosong, Hoseok senyum lagi. Terus aja, ampe Namjoon sama Seokjin balikan yang katanya engga mungkin.

"Yang laen mana?" Taehyung nanya ke Seokjin, udah sepet liat Hoseok cengar-cengir macem orang menang piring cantik.

"Namjoon rapat, Jungkook masih di kelas katanya dia mau nyontek PR Biologi yang lupa dikerjakan, terus Jimin sama Yoongi di gedung olahraga."

"Ngapain mereka di gedung olahraga?"

"Yoongi latihan basket terus Jimin nemenin katanya."

"Hmmm." Taehyung menggumam malas.

"Tae."

"Ya Jin hyung?"

"Beneran Jimin suka sama Yoongi?"

"Iyalah, orang udah habis-habisan kaya gitu ngodenya tapi Yoongi hyung engga paham-paham."

Seokjin nutupi mulut pake tangan, nahan ketawa. Ngetawain nasib naas Jimin sekaligus kebodohan Yoongi. "Mungkin aku harus bantu Jimin biar Yoongi sadar."

"Engga!" Taehyung sama Hoseok teriak barengan.

Seokjin cuman kedip-kedip bingung, tapi akhirnya dia konek juga. "Kalian…," Seokjin sengaja engga ngomong lengkap. Taehyung ama Hoseok udah ngangguk mantep.

"Ya!" Hoseok sama Taehyung treak barengan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi hyung!" Jimin teriak semangat waktu Yoongi jalan dari tengah lapangan ke bangku penonton. Jimin udah nyiapin botol air sama handuk bersih. Terus dia cengengesan waktu Yoongi senyum. Duh, jantung Jimin udah nari-nari ini. "Yoongi hyung keren!"

"Trims Jim." Yoongi senyum lagi terus duduk di samping Jimin. Buka tas ransel, ambil botol air sama handuk yang dia bawa sendiri. Jimin cuman bisa nangis dalem ati. Yoongi engga peka banget. "Jim."

"Iya hyung?" Jimin pasang senyum palsu.

"Baru latihan dance ya? Apa Karate?"

"Hari ini engga ada jadwal apa-apa kok _Hyung_."

"Kok bawa handuk sama botol air mineral?"

"Ah ini, buat jaga-jaga aja kalo Yoongi hyung engga bawa."

"Aku bawa kok, kamu simpen aja lagi."

Biarkan Jimin menangis sekarang! Tapi engga ah, ntar Jimin berkurang gantengnya. Jadi, Jimin cuman ngangguk terus masukin handuk sama botol air mineralnya ke dalam ransel sambil nahan sesak. Sampai kapan ini harus terjadi kepadaku? Duh Jimin pengen nyanyi galo kaya gitu, tapi engga ah. Ntar, Yoongi jijik pasalnya dia _Swag_. Jimin kudu ikutan _Swag,_ meski sebenarnya Jimin kagak ngarti paan tu _Swag_.

"Yang laen dimana?"

"Terakhir kabar di perpustakaan, kecuali Namjoon hyung sama kayanya mau pindah ke kantin."

"Aku nyusulin habis ganti seragam."

"Jimin ke kelas aja, mau nemenin Jungkook.

"Oke." Yoongi bales santai terus pergi gitu aja. Padahal niat Jimin mau buat Yoongi cemburu.

"Bunda, tragis bener nasib Jimin, padahal Jimin yakin ganteng kok. Paling engga lebih ganteng dibanding Namjoon hyung." Dumel Jimin sambil jalan gontai keluar dari gedung olahraga.

 _ **Grup Chat Gaol**_

 _ **Tujuh anggota**_

 **Harapan_Kosong** mengubah nama **TerbakarCemburu**

 **Mataharibersinar :** Tega kau menikung Chim

 **TerbakarCemburu :** Kau kejam Chim

 **Mataharibersinar :** Jauhi Yoongiku!

 **TerbakarCemburu :** Jauhi Yoongiku! (1)

 **Mataharibersinar :** Tae Lu jangan ikut-ikut, sana cari sendiri kalimat!

 **TerbakarCemburu** : Jauhi Min Yoongiku!

 **Mataharibersinar :** Dasar minim kreatifitas

 **TerbakarCemburu** : Itu udah beda Kuda Pacuan!

 **Mataharibersinar :** Sialan Lu! Ngatai orang Kuda Pacuan! Dasar Alien Gurun Sahara!

 **TerbakarCemburu** : Sejak kapan Gurun Sahara ada Alien?

 **Mataharibersinar :** Sejak kau mendarat di Bumi!

 **TerbakarCemburu** : Hoseok hyung pasti tidur waktu pelajaran Geografi

 **Mataharibersinar :** Apa hubungannya?!

 **TerbakarCemburu** : Manusia adalah puncak rantai makanan

 **Mataharibersinar :** Biologi itu

 **TerbakarCemburu** : Oh

 **Kookie_No1 :** Halooo

 **Mataharibersinar :** Kookiee! Sini peluk darimana baru nongol?!

 **Kookie_No1 :** Hai Hoseok hyung, Kookie baru nyalin PR Biologi

 **TerbakarCemburu** : Jangan gitu Kook, engga baik

 **Kookie_No1 :** Sekali aja Tae hyung, Kookie khilaf

 **Mataharibersinar :** Khilaf apa kamu?!

 **Kookie_No1 :** Maen COC emang khilah ngapain? Nonton film gitu-gitu

kaya Namjoon hyung? Kookie engga suka mending begadang maen COC

 **TerbakarCemburu :** Syukur deh jangan kaya Namjoon hyung udah rusak dia

 **Mataharibersinar :** La, kamu pikir dirimu itu suci Kim Taehyung?!

 **TerbakarCemburu :** Aku merasa suci

 **Mataharibersinar :** Haduh PD kamu bener-bener berkualitas

 **TerbakarCemburu** : Baru tau kalo Kim Taehyung cowo berkualitas?

 **Mataharibersinar** : Gimana Chim kencannya?

 **TerbakarCemburu** : Aku diabaikan….,

 **TerbakarCemburu** : Gimana Chim kencannya (1)

 **Kumamoniemonie** : Gimana Chim kencannya (2)

 **JinCess92 :** Gimana Chim kencannya (3)

 **Kookie_No1 :** Gimana Chim kencannya (4)

 **Min_Yoongi** : Gimana Chim kencannya (5)

 **chim_sayang_MSG :** Njir punya inceran engga peka banget, Yoongi hyung jahat!

 **Min_Yoongi** : Kok aku diprotes?

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Yoongi hyung mengertilah derita hati Chim…

 **Min_Yoongi** : Emang napa menderita? Kamu di bully kakak kelas ya?

Tonjok aja

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Auuuuhhhh….., ni orang satu bener-bener engga peka!

 **Kookie_No1 :** Sabar ya Jimin hyung

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Iya Kookie makasih kamu baik banget

 **Kookie_No1 :** Habis kalo engga dibaikan Jimin hyung sakit hati terus

kalobadmood engga asyik buat di bully

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Maknae laknat!

 **JinCess92 :** Chim! Jangan ngomong kasar ke Kookie!

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Ah iya lupa ada emaknya

 **JinCess92 :** Siapa yang Emak?!

 **chim_sayang_MSG** : Maki-maki terus aja Chim, maki-maki aja tiap hari….

 **Kookie_No1 :** Sebenarnya Kookie engga paham, Jimin hyung kencan

sama siapa?

 **JinCess92 :** Sama Yoongi hyung?

 **Kookie_No1 :** Eh yang bener?

 **Kookie_No1 :** Kok Yoongi hyung mau?

 **Kookie_No1 :** Kapan kencannnya?

 **Kookie_No1 :** Kookie engga tau, ikut boleh Yoongi hyug Jimin hyung?

 **Min_Yoongi :** Siapa yang kencan? Sama siapa kencannnya?

 **TerbakarCemburu :** Astaga aku ketawa guling-guling

 **mataharibersinar** : Astaga aku ketawa guling-guling (1)

 **JinCess92 :** Astaga aku ketawa guling-guling (2)

 **Kumamoniemonie** : Astaga aku ketawa guling-guling (3)

 **Kookie_No1 :** Sumpah Kookie engga ngerti, apanya yang lucu soal

kencan?

 **Min_Yoongi** : Ini kenapa aku dibawa-bawa terus?

 **Min_Yoongi** : Apa itu Yoongi-ku, Yoongi-ku?!

 **Min_Yoongi** : Heh jawab! Jangan cuman di baca doang!

 **Min_Yoongi** : Namjoon!

 **Kumamoniemonie :** Halo

 **Min_Yoongi** : Dih langsung nongol!

 **Kumamoniemonie :** Sorry, Sorry

 **Min_Yoongi** : Jangan pake Inggris lu mau pamer nilai?!

 **Kumamoniemonie :** Engga kok Yoongi hyung, tadi baru denger lagu Inggris

jadi kebawa suasana

 **Min_Yoongi** : Hmmm, Namjoon sibuk?

 **Kumamoniemonie :** Kenapa Yoongi hyung?

 **Min_Yoongi** : Temenin ke toko buku, pulang sekolah ntar

 **Kumamoniemonie :** Ok, otw

"Astaga Namjoon hyung!" Taehyung treak frustasi persetan diliatin murid se kantin, untung tokrongan mereka udah pindah ke kantin bukan perpustakaan lagi.

"Aduh sialan!" Giliran Hoseok treak.

"Bangsat!"

Perhatian kini teralihkan ke Seokjin. "Seokjin hyung cemburu? Mau CLBK Sama Namjoon hyung?"

"Engga, aku ngincer Yoongi juga."

"Mampus." Gumam Taehyung.

"Aduh saingan bertambah. Mana lebih ganteng lagi…," Hoseok senyum perih.

"Kalian kenapa kaya gitu?" Yoongi bingung liat ketiga temannya. "Dan Seokjin hyung bilang ngincer aku? Seokjin hyung, engga salah dengar kan?"

 _ **Drrrt….**_

 _ **Ping…**_

 _ **Klinting…**_

Ponsel Taehyung, Jimin, dan Seokjin bunyi barengan. Satu pesan masuk di grup. Merasa diacuhkan, Yoongi cabut aja mending ke kelas buat bobo siang.

 _ **Grup Chat Gaol**_

 _ **Tujuh anggota**_

 **Kookie_No1 :** Jimin hyung nangis di depan Kookie, meluk tas. Serius.

 _ **Dibaca tujuh anggota**_

 **Kookie_No1 :** Engga ada yang bales, Kookie serius! Halo! _Hyung_! Masa

Kookie kudu beli permen buat Jimin hyung! Kookie

engga ada duwit! Duwit Kookie ludes buat beli ponsel

merk Apel dimakan tikus! Ah sudahlah. Kalian emang kejam

 **TBC**


End file.
